


Sketch - 2009-04-02 - Sex against the wall

by chkc



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Sexual Content, Sketches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-19
Updated: 2010-09-19
Packaged: 2017-10-12 00:25:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/118792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chkc/pseuds/chkc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Rodney doing it against the wall. For Beadattitude.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sketch - 2009-04-02 - Sex against the wall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bead](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bead/gifts).



[](http://img159.imagevenue.com/img.php?image=997272721_2009_04_02_wall_123_495lo.jpg)

larger version available (ensure that ad blocker is on): <http://img159.imagevenue.com/img.php?image=997272721_2009_04_02_wall_123_495lo.jpg>


End file.
